


Turned to Grey

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon still isn't happy. </p>
<p>Spoilers for Season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turned to Grey

Theon stood looking over Winterfell. He should be pleased. It was his now. 

But somehow it didn’t seem like the place he’d left. Or maybe he wasn’t the same person. Or both. Or maybe it was something else entirely.

But there was no light in the place anymore. It had become iron and salt, like himself.

As a child, this place had seemed so full of magic. The walls were great castles and he and his brothers, no, not his brothers, he and the Starks had been great knights, sworn to protect its people.

Now, the walls just seemed grey, the sun didn’t seem to shine like it used to and the people, his people, hated him.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #37: Quick Fic Amnesty (prompt: Castles, Knights & Magic) @ [Writerverse](http://writerverse.livejournal.com)  
> 


End file.
